


As you Command

by Vanuzza



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanuzza/pseuds/Vanuzza
Summary: “I know you do enjoy it, even if you don’t belong to this place…” A chuckle, a growl, a sight of release “…But you would never go back again” // A very small drabble I did for Tumblr, inspired by the songs "Never Go Back" by Evanescence and "Pet" by A Perfect Circle ♥





	

She wasn’t unable to sleep anymore, not in this place, with the constant sound of screams ringing in her ears or the crying voices, the sound of flesh tearing, bones crushing, heads hitting, blood dropping… Nightmare after nightmare, they just kept coming and going in his dungeon for her to see. Counting bodies, admiring the victims, witnessing murdering to a heartbreaking point.

“Already awake?…Does this please you, my Dear?”

His words, mocking, as he was torturing a man between metal claws but not paying real attention at his work, as the emerald glare was set over her. She knew who this person was. An enemy of her tribe, a servant of the Winter’s Claw, but it didn’t stop the tears flowing down her cheeks or her lips bleeding from biting them in fear.

“I know you do enjoy it, even if you don’t belong to this place…” A chuckle, a growl, a sight of release “…But you would never go back again”

Cold was something she used to enjoy, embracing her like the touch of a lover. But now it was sharp and acute as a knife stabbing her. She wanted so hard to talk, to speak, to beg for his life, but she wasn’t able to do so. Thresh continued working, singing voice getting higher and higher, greenish lights at the horizon, surrounding the place, glowing at a rhytm set by the lyrics on his terrifying song. Souls whispering in her ear, hearing the sound of chains, the sharp-edge cutting skin and flesh, and her own heart hammering in her ears like the despaired flap of bird wings inside a small silver cage. Wasn’t this a cage after all? In this prison of pain, in this collar of scars claiming her like his property…

“Please… stop.”

“You know our deal.”

The sound of his boots coming closer and closer, the body lying lifeless in the wet floor. A swallow, the temperature is lower and lower in every step.

“You wished to save the life of your husband, paying with your own, even if that tears you apart from him, even with the Freljord united, you won’t be there to see it…. So much love, is it him what you see when you close your eyes?”

He commented, kneeling in front of the Queen, covering her from the amber light of candles. Taking her breath away, metallic fingertips curling a long strand of silver hair.

“Or was belonging to me just something you yearned for?”

Her cheeks felt warmer as her eyes go wide, looking away. Her soul is not longer a secret for him, neither her thoughts or emotions, and a low and sinister laugh comes as response, tracing the old scars with his thumb. The scythe in his other hand.

“What a tender pet you are.”

“….Finish already, Warden”

Her eyes close, and everything turns dark, feeling lost, alone and trapped, but still…

“As you command, my Dear Queen”

….it was what she wanted.


End file.
